


What a Man Wants

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [19]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A mating flight makes a greenrider want more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2002.

Feeling his dragon edge closer to the fleet green he was pursuing, T’gan smiled ferally, his mind locked with Patrith’s, his body singing with the lust inspired by the sight of the lithesome female and her beautiful rider. As his blue swooped downward, the dragonman made his move, sliding between two of the other riders, coming up alongside the smaller man, his dark eyes locked on the greenrider’s clear, light gaze.

Patrith dove, his wings tangling the green’s, and, as the pair joined, tumbling through the summer sky, he pulled the other man into his arms, snarling forcefully as others tried to touch what was by all rights his for this moment. “Get them down to the ground,” T’gan breathed, his hands roaming over the shorter man’s body, pulling them together, “then you’re mine.”

He knew the greenrider somewhat; J’ram wasn’t in T’gan’s circle of friends and the fact that he seemed the type who existed to be spoiled more then outweighed his beauty in the bluerider’s eyes. But right now... Right now he wanted the other man so badly that nothing else mattered, only getting rid of the layers of clothing that separated them and driving into J’ram’s body.

J’ram melted into the arms of the gorgeous bluerider touching him, his attention torn between Iglyth’s pleasure in her mate and his own mate. He forced himself to keep closely linked with the green until she and the blue touched the ground, then he gave himself up to the lust coursing through his veins. He wrapped himself around the bluerider, his mouth fastening feverishly on its counterpart.

He paid no attention to the sensation of movement, vaguely assuming in the tiny portion of his brain that was still functioning that his bluerider was taking them to a flight room. At that moment, he really didn’t care. He just wanted to be flown, to feel the heat and possession that Iglyth was sharing with him.

“What are you waiting for?” he growled, writhing in the other man’s arms, rubbing hungrily against the long, lean body.

“To get out of sight of half the Weyr,” the bluerider rasped back, on edge from having had to control himself not to take the grasping, clinging man who was plastered so thoroughly against him right there in the middle of the bowl.

Working a hand between them, T’gan pushed back away from the shorter man just enough to get a grip on his shirt, then pulled the garment from the greenrider’s body followed shortly thereafter by his boots and pants. “Bed. Now.” Tee demanded, tearing his own clothes off before falling on the younger man, feeling his legs wrap tightly around his waist as their erections drove together with their hungry movements.

Kissing the other man hard, Tee grabbed for the oil, and, after a hurried stretching that had his body screaming to be buried where his fingers were, T’gan pressed inward, immediately taking up a driving rhythm when the greenrider bucked upwards beneath him.

Jor cried his approval of the bluerider’s actions, his body catching and meeting the other’s rhythm. His hands moved shakily over T’gan’s body, seeking to give pleasure as well as receive it. The bluerider was one of the best lovers he’d ever had, and he quickly sank into a mindless haze of pleasure, only vaguely aware of Iglyth’s pleasure in the back of his mind reinforcing his own.

He suddenly arched up, his mouth latching onto the other man at the base of his throat, sucking the salty, delicious flesh, not even conscious that he was leaving a mark. His fingers dug into the bluerider’s back and shoulders, trying to drag him even closer, though not even a breath of air could have passed between their bodies.

“More,” he begged, finally raising his mouth from T’gan’s body. “Harder!”

The momentary pulsing ache as J’ram suckled on his neck merged into the overwhelming pleasure of the moment, and T’gan arched his neck, wanting to feel more of the pressure as the other man marked him. The greenrider was writhing beneath him, pushing upward, begging for more, and T’gan gladly gave it to him.

Rearing back, he slid his arms under the younger man’s thighs, pushing them back and out, opening J’ram more fully to his attentions, then began pounding into the greenrider in earnest. “Jays... So good, so sharding hot...” Tee gasped, feeling each pulse and clench of J’ram’s body around his swollen cock as he raked the head over the other man’s prostate, dragonlust and his own desire combining and multiplying within him until it was all that existed.

J’ram whimpered frantically, the hard thrusts into his body driving him mad with lust, his feelings echoing back to Iglyth and being reinforced by hers until he threw his head back and screamed his pleasure at being possessed. He came hard, his come arcing over their torsos, but the dragonlust wouldn’t let him calm.

He only pulled his legs back farther, opening himself still more, and begged T’gan to take him. He writhed wantonly beneath the man taking him, his cock refusing to soften, and he wailed when T’gan lowered his body slightly so that his belly rubbed Jor’s aching erection on every stroke.

Liquid heat splashed over his stomach, and spasming muscles squeezed his erection with insane perfection, but still T’gan kept moving, plunging into the delight of J’ram’s body, holding back his own orgasm by willpower alone.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured, his dark eyes focusing for an instant on the vision beneath him. J’ram’s neck was arched, and his skin was slicked with their sweat. The golden glow it gave his skin was too much of a temptation, and the bluerider lowered his head, latching on to the tender skin just under his partner’s jawline and suckling hard as he continued to drive into the greenrider’s pliant body.

J’ram cried out again when T’gan started suckling on his throat, marking him. “More,” he begged, trying to open himself more, “harder! Not enough.” He twisted under T’gan’s weight, wanting more. “Please,” he groaned, “on my knees,” trying to tell the bluerider what he wanted.

He bucked up, seeing only the white haze of pleasure this man was giving him. He wanted more, couldn’t take any more, never wanted it to stop, begged T’gan to stop. Dragonlust or his own, he couldn’t tell the difference any more. He just wanted to submit to T’gan, to be taken and claimed and pleasured, and to give back equal pleasure.

It took a second for J’ram’s rasped out plea to register, but when it did, T’gan moaned, visions of taking the other man from behind, just as their dragons had been joined, filling his head. Pulling out of the smaller man without any warning, the bluerider kissed away the protest and flipped J’ram over. Barely waiting until the other man had pushed himself to his knees, he dove in, desperate to be inside that tight heat again. “Jays, so good,” he whispered, circling one arm around the other man’s lean body to pump his erection, loving the shivers that ran through J’ram’s muscles as he did so. It was like being stroked by dragonfire, and T’gan couldn’t get enough of it.

J’ram whimpered constantly, his body stimulated almost to the point of pain, his world narrowing to the thick shaft inside him, the tight fist encircling him, the hot whisper in his ear. Nothing had ever felt like this, no lover, no previous flight.

He arched his back more and spread his legs a little wider, trembling with excitement. His second orgasm took him by surprise, making him cry out, his body shuddering and convulsing around the man taking him. He somehow managed to stay up on his hands and knees as T’gan continued to drive into him.

All of the bluerider’s muscles tensed when J’ram tightened around him once again, and he howled, the force of his climax burning through his veins and out of his body in a raging flood. Grabbing the greenrider by the shoulder, T’gan pulled him up and back, catching the younger man’s sensual mouth and claiming it as the last tremors of their orgasms shivered through both their bodies. T’gan held J’ram that way, plastered back against his chest, until his muscles gave out. Groaning, he lowered them both to the mattress, curling around behind the other man and rubbing his face against his neck, replete. Unable to get his brain to work enough to form a single word, let alone a sentence, the bluerider simply sighed and stroked his hand over J’ram’s side, letting exhaustion claim him.

J’ram lay quietly, panting, feeling T’gan’s arm over his waist, and he could feel when the older man fell asleep. He could get up and go back to his own weyr, but he liked it here, in this man’s embrace, and he didn’t want to move. He was still thinking about it when he dozed off.

~*~*~

Jor woke up the next morning to an aching body and an incredible feeling of well-being. He could feel the bluerider’s body beneath him; he’d apparently curled up on top of him some time during the night. He sighed contentedly, rubbing his cheek against T’gan’s chest, and lay quietly, content to wait for him to wake up. He hoped they’d have at least a morning quickie before they parted ways, but he certainly wouldn’t mind something a little more regular. It had been an incredible flight.

“Mmm...” T’gan came slowly awake and started to stretch, only to find himself held in place by the weight on his chest. “Wha... ?” he mumbled before opening one eye and peering at the tousled blond hair and the bright blue eyes under it.

“Morning,” he smiled, then frowned slightly. “It _is_ morning, isn’t it? Have to admit I wasn’t thinking too clearly yesterday once your lady took to the air. That was quite a flight.” T’gan shifted slightly, then winced when it became clear that the two of them had passed out the night before without cleaning up.

“Quite a flight,” he repeated softly, stroking a hand over the younger man’s back without thinking.

J’ram purred happily, melting into the hard, warm body beneath him. “A _fantastic_ flight,” he agreed. He scratched at his belly, flaking off the itchy dried semen. “We didn’t even clean up before we fell asleep.”

He sat up reluctantly, not wanting to get out of the bed, but increasingly anxious for a bath. “Share a bath?” he suggested. “I’d be happy to scrub your back,” he offered, smiling. He hoped this one wasn’t one of those blueriders who couldn’t run away fast enough after a flight. Those always left him feeling a little used, even if it had been mutual. Maybe this time would be different.

T’gan yawned, then sat up as well, stretching and rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out, then rubbing at his face with a hand, feeling the short hairs of his goatee scratch his palm. “I like that idea,” he answered, returning the smile with one of his own. The flight had been great, and while he knew better than to expect more from a rider such as J’ram, he certainly wasn’t ready to leave the other man’s company yet.

“And I especially like the back scrubbing part, as long as I can return the favor.” Standing, he offered the shorter man a hand, helping him out of the bed, then they headed into the small bathing room. “Ahhh,” Tee sighed as he sank into the water, his arms stretched out on the ledge, “you’d think they’d make the beds in these places more comfortable, considering how much use they get.”

“Not that much, really,” J’ram replied, joining him in the water with an expression of satisfaction. “Half the time I’ve been in one of these rooms, we never made it to the bed, just the floor or against a wall, and when we did, well, it wasn’t for very long. Never spent the night before. This was... nice.” He smiled a little shyly. “Thanks.”

He picked up the sweet sand and a sponge and moved toward T’gan. “It’s going to be pretty hard for me to scrub your back if you don’t turn around,” he pointed out with a grin.

“Well, Faranth forbid me from not letting you wash my back,” the bluerider chuckled, flipping around and resting his head on his crossed arms, wondering at the younger man’s choice of words.

“And you’re welcome, though I should be thanking you and your lady for the flight; it definitely was a memorable one, even if we didn’t end up on the floor or against the wall.”

“Oh, that wasn’t a complaint,” J’ram was quick to reassure. “It was a nice change to see more of the person I was with than his back leaving while I was still trying to pick myself up.” He continued to wash the other man as he spoke, enjoying the firm muscles beneath his hands.

“You’re a bluerider, so tell me,” he asked a little plaintively, “is it something about me that makes them run as soon as the flight is done?”

T’gan frowned slightly, then composed his expression before he looked over his shoulder at the other man. “Not that I can see, but then I’m not the type to go racing out after a flight unless the other person’s mate is waiting outside the room, tapping their foot impatiently. Guess you’ve just managed to find the ones who are.”

J’ram felt the faint tension in the other man’s shoulders and changed the subject. “Glad to hear it. There,” he said with a pat on T’gan’s firm ass, “all done. My turn.” He dropped the sponge on the ledge by the bluerider’s head and backed up slightly, giving him room to turn around.

“Of course,” he added with a grin, “my back isn’t bothering me. I had a nice, comfy mattress to sleep on.” He ran a light fingertip along T’gan’s spine. “If you like, I could give you a massage once we’re done here. Used to do it for my father all the time.” He thought about that comment. “Not that I’m comparing you to my father. His back used to bother him and you said... Oh never mind, I’m just going to drown my babbling self now.”

T’gan had to chuckle at that, and he was still laughing when he turned around. “Don’t go doing that; there’s no point. Besides, how would I explain the body?” Maneuvering J’ram up against the side of the pool, he grabbed the cloth, scooped up some sweetsand, and began lathering the younger man’s back.

“And that massage sounds good actually. Might lead to other things too, unless you mind.”

“If I _mind_?” J’ram repeated in an astonished tone. “Are you crazy? Why would I possibly mind a repeat of what was probably the best flight of my life? Sounds more like something to look forward to!”

He stopped talking and moaned his pleasure when T’gan scrubbed his back, arching into the touch happily. “That feels good.” He sounded almost surprised.

The bluerider chuckled and shook his head, though his hands lingered on the younger man’s skin, stroking it to wash away the lather. “Well, it never hurts to ask, and I’m glad it feels good, just trying to return the favor is all.” His hands slid around to Jor’s flat belly, and he pressed up behind the greenrider, kissing his neck. “’Cause you feel damn good right there, you know.”

J’ram moaned softly. “So do you, bluerider. So do you.” He leaned back against T’gan, pressing closer, gasping when he felt the hard shaft nestle between his cheeks. His head fell back against Tee’s shoulder, baring his throat to the bluerider. “Oh please...”

He braced himself with both hands against the ledge, wanting nothing more than to feel T’gan inside him again.

“Damn good,” T’gan breathed, one hand sliding lower to cup the greenrider’s erection while the other reached for the container of oil near the rim of the bath. “But this is going to feel even better.”

Purring, T’gan hurriedly prepared the younger man while worrying his neck with his lips and teeth. A soft gust of air moved over J’ram’s now damp flesh when the bluerider pressed inside, bending his knees to get the leverage to push fully into his lover as his hand began stroking his cock.

Jor gasped when T’gan slid inside him, his back arching and his head falling back against the bluerider’s shoulder once again. He clutched desperately at the edge of the bathing pool, tiny whimpers escaping him with every thrust. It felt fantastic, better than any flight he ever remembered. One hand suddenly released its death grip on the ledge and reached back to curve around T’gan’s hip, pulling him closer.

“Please,” he begged, “more.”

“Mm-mm,” the older man murmured, nibbling his way down Jor’s neck, following the lines of the tendons and muscles. “This time, nice and slow, understand. Want to feel you writhing on me, feel that tight body clenching around me, hear your voice go hoarse with pleasure.”

Jor whimpered, his head now resting on his hands, which were clenched on the edge of the pool. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m already there!” He squirmed, pushing back against T’gan’s thrusts, his breath sobbing in and out of his chest as Tee refused to hurry. “Shards, so good, too good...” One hand released its deathgrip to slip beneath the water and take hold of his cock, pumping it as he tried to push himself to a climax.

“Oh, I noticed all right,” T’gan breathed, catching J’ram’s wrist in his hand and pulling his fingers away from his body. “But I want this one to last a little longer.” Varying the strength and cadence of his thrusts, Tee kept both Jor and himself on the edge, pushing ever closer, but never letting them fall.

J’ram moaned in protest when the bluerider wouldn’t let him touch himself and then proceeded to drive him out of his mind with lust. He writhed, pinned between T’gan and the side of the pool, wailing softly with every touch against his prostate. “Please, can’t, too much...” he begged incoherently, never having felt anything like this.

Tee still held one of his hands, which was now clenched in a fist as the bluerider once more drove him to the very edge of orgasm, then wrenched him back. “Let me come!” he finally screamed, his entire body shaking with pained pleasure.

The older man was on the verge of screaming himself, but Jor’s howled order brought him back to himself. “You’re used to getting what you want when you want it, aren’t you, kid?” he asked, nipping the greenrider’s earlobe as he asked the question.

“You’ll come when I’m ready for you to,” he continued, slowing the pace of his thrusts until he was barely moving within the other man’s body. Jays, it was torture, but it was a grand one indeed! “Told you, wanted this one to last a while, can’t do that if you go off like a shot.”

J’ram whined desperately, then suddenly relaxed in the bluerider’s arms, at least as much as he could in his heightened state of arousal. He lay back against the older man’s body, his head turned to the side to nuzzle T’gan’s throat, his entire posture screaming total submission to the man taking him. He whimpered softly with every gentle thrust, his body sensitized almost to the point of pain. The arm that had been bracing himself against the edge of the bathing pool suddenly rose to curve around Tee’s neck, so the next thrust pressed him against the side. He moaned as his raging erection was rubbed. “Please let me come,” he begged, still draped over the bluerider’s body like a living blanket.

Tee braced himself, accepting Jor’s weight, one arm wrapping around the younger man’s waist while the other skimmed over the greenrider’s erection, causing the water to swirl and caress his taut flesh. “Much nicer,” he murmured, turning his face to kiss the side of the other man’s jaw.

J’ram was beautiful, and right now, Tee would have given a lot to know that the other man was like this outside of a flight room - but he wasn’t, that was the problem. Pushing the thought from his mind for now, the bluerider closed his hand over J’ram’s shaft and began stroking him in time with his slow thrusts.

“Come for me, kiddo,” he breathed, nipping the hollow under Jor’s jaw. “Let me feel you.”

J’ram wailed wordlessly, his body bucking back against T’gan, then driving forward into the bluerider’s fist, and he convulsed with pleasure. He shook in T’gan’s arms, his seed mixing with the water, the hard shaft still filling him. “Wanna feel you come inside me,” he begged, “please.” He rubbed his head against Tee’s shoulder, purring his contentment as the other man supported him.

He repeatedly clenched his ass and released it, caressing Tee with his inner muscles. “Please,” he repeated.

The feel of the other man tightening around his already inflamed cock sent T’gan flying, and he wrapped his arms tighter around J’ram, pushing inward as far as possible before giving himself over to his climax. “Oh yeah,” he whispered, the pulses of his orgasm jetting from him to fill the greenrider’s pliant body. “So good...”

Jor sighed happily, leaning against T’gan contentedly. “That was amazing, T’gan. Thank you,” he purred, hoping the bluerider would stay a little longer. He remained in Tee’s embrace, luxuriating in the feeling of being held, and when the other man softened and slipped out of him, he turned in his arms, wrapping himself around him. He knew they should get out of the water, but he didn’t want this to end.

“Glad I could be of assistance,” the older man murmured, smiling down at J’ram, then growing more serious when he acknowledged how easily the other man could come to mean something to him. That wasn’t going to happen; he wasn’t up for being used like that. Even if Jor seemed sweet right now, sooner or later the other side would show.

He brushed a hand over the greenrider’s cheek, then smiled again. “We’d better get moving soon. I don’t know about you, but I’ve got drills before nooning, and I don’t want my wingleader after me.”

Jor’s face fell, then his expression turned wooden, and the sparkle vanished from his eyes. “Of course,” he said quietly, pulling away and climbing out of the water, biting his lip hard when his back was turned. “Sorry I kept you.” He barely dragged a towel over his body before moving rapidly into the other room and dragging on his clothes, intent on escaping before he let the other man see how disappointed he was.

“J’ram, what...” Tee began before falling silent. Figures that the kid would have a hissy fit the second he stopped giving him what he wanted. The bluerider sighed softly, wishing that what he’d heard hadn’t been true, but it was. He was just another spoiled baby, looking for whatever he could get.

T’gan stepped out of the water, grabbing a towel and slowly drying himself off, giving the other man time to get dressed, knowing that another glimpse of that lean, firm body would have him wanting more again.

J’ram nearly bolted out of the room, only to be brought up short when he crashed into someone’s chest. When he regained his balance and realized that it was his brother, he groaned. Mek was frowning down at him, clearly waiting for an explanation. Jor was staring back silently when he was rescued by two female greenriders arriving and one dragging M’kal away, though the look his brother gave him told him he’d better come up with a good explanation before he saw him again.

“What’s wrong, Jor?” the other greenrider asked. “You don’t look very happy for someone who just shared a flight with T’gan.”

J’ram sighed miserably. “It was a great flight, but... You know, for a while I honestly thought he was different. I _liked_ him. But he turned out like all the others. In the end, he couldn’t get rid of me fast enough.” He shrugged unhappily. “I really liked him,” he repeated sadly.

T’gan slowly dressed, his conscience nagging at him the whole time that he had done something wrong. But what? He walked toward the door, then frowned as he caught the tail end of J’ram’s comments. Frowning slightly, the bluerider pulled open the curtain and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, causing him to half-turn in surprise.

“Thank you for a wonderful flight, J’ram,” he said quietly, ignoring the curious look the other greenrider was giving them. “It was definitely one to remember.” Leaning in, he kissed the other man’s cheek, then turned and started out of the lower caverns, wondering just how he was going to get over wanting Jor if just that tiny kiss had him aching again.

Jor stared after T’gan in bewilderment, then slowly smiled as he realized he might have misunderstood. “On the other hand,” he said, “maybe I was right the first time, and he _is_ different.” He grinned at his friend. “Care to help me catch a bluerider?” They laughed together.

~*~*~

For the next sevenday J’ram spent his time in pursuit of T’gan, though not too obviously. His flits let him know where the bluerider was or where he was heading, so he often managed to get there before Tee and looked appropriately surprised to see him. He was nearly exhausted from dashing around the Weyr, and his brothers thought he was insane, but at least T’gan smiled at him occasionally.

Rubbing a hand over his face, wincing at the grit he felt there, T’gan dropped onto one of the benches in the dining hall, reaching gratefully for the mug of ale the worker placed before him. What was going on? Every time he turned around, J’ram was there, not doing anything, just _there_. It was confusing the blazes out of the bluerider as well as frustrating him. He had been prepared to put the greenrider out of his mind, but how could he do that when every time he looked up, Jor was right there?

Opening his eyes, Tee took a long swig of his drink, then blinked, recognizing the blond head sitting not too far away from him. _Oh Jays, not now. I’m tired, sweaty and... want to lay him down on this table and taste him all over._

Jor glanced over at T’gan out the corner of his eyes, knowing to the second when the bluerider noticed him. He’d love to talk to Tee, but he was so tired from racing around to be where he would be seen that he didn’t have the energy to get up and go say hi. Then again, perhaps that was best. Despite having every opportunity, T’gan hadn’t responded in the slightest to any of his overtures. He sighed.

“Go talk to someone else,” his friend urged, watching him and knowing that he was interested in T’gan. “Don’t leave with anyone, just talk to them and see what he does. His reaction’ll tell you if you’re wasting your time,” the young woman added with a smile.

Tee took another drink, watching Jor over the rim of his mug as the younger man slowly got up from the table he’d been sitting at and engaged a passing bluerider in conversation - one that the other man seemed to enjoy a bit too much for T’gan’s liking.

 _What do you care?_ he asked himself. _So he’s found another mark, least he’ll be off your back._ The only problem was that Tee wasn’t at all sure that’s what he wanted at all. Jor had been so giving, so sweet during the flight and after it. He wanted to experience that again, to believe _that_ was the real person behind the pretty face.

As he lowered his mug, Tee frowned, not liking the possessive arm the other man slung over J’ram’s shoulders or the familiar way he smiled at him.

Jor nearly let out a yell of glee when he saw T’gan’s frown. He _did_ care, no matter how little he showed it. A huge smile blossomed on his face, and he beamed happily at his brother’s friend. “Thanks, you’ve helped me more than you know.”

The bluerider looked at him like he was nuts. “Jor, all I did was stop and talk to you.”

“Yeah, but he _frowned_! He doesn’t like me talking to you!” Jor was practically bouncing with excitement.

With an effort, Tee tore his gaze away from the scene in front of him. Apparently, the greenrider had a new conquest and was excited about the prospect. Well, he didn’t want to sit there and watch what was going to happen next. Slugging back the rest of his drink, the bluerider pushed himself up from the table, slinging his flight jacket over his shoulder and waving a hand in farewell to his wingmates as he started out of the dining hall. Maybe a soak in his bathing pool would help his mood because it was certainly flamed now.

Jor saw his bluerider preparing to leave the hall and hastily bid farewell to his companion and positioned himself just outside the doors in the corridor.

“Oh, hi,” he said, as if surprised, when Tee appeared. “How are you?” He offered a friendly smile.

The older man couldn’t help but look confused. He’d just left Jor inside with someone else and now he was... out here? His brow furrowed, and he raked a hand through his dark hair before returning the greeting with a bit of a smile of his own.

“What are - Fine, I’m fine. What about yourself?”

“Pretty good. Just ran into an old friend, well, my brother’s friend actually, but still, it was good to catch up.” Jor smiled at him. “Feels a little lonely here sometimes. I grew up in a large family, and I’m used to having family and friends close. I have Iglyth and all, but sometimes, a little human companionship would nice too, you know?”

Tee arched an eyebrow at that remark, plainly not believing that Jor ever lacked in that regard. “So you aren’t from the Weyr originally,” he asked, almost grudgingly.

“Oh no, I’m from Aethyr Woodhall. My parents and brothers and sisters still live there, most of them anyhow. We visit back and forth a lot though, so I don’t feel like I’m missing out on anything in their lives.” He smiled a little wistfully. “I kinda miss having the little ones around though. I used to love it when Mom trusted me to watch them.” He laughed at himself. “It never occurred to me that there were dozens of adults around if anything happened. I felt so proud and adult. Silly, huh?”

“No.” T’gan wondered if the other man had any idea of how beautiful he was when he smiled like that. He didn’t want the answer to be ‘yes’, but he was still afraid that it was. “They probably thought it was a good way to help all of you grow up and learn responsibility.”

Jor thought about that. “You may be right. It also helped us all feel close too. We still all manage to get together frequently and get together for important events in each other’s lives.

“What about you though? What’s your family like?”

“They’re...” Tee began, before stopping and looking at Jor through narrowed eyes. “What does it matter?”

J’ram blinked at him in surprise. “It doesn’t. I was just curious. And being polite. Something you’re obviously not too familiar with,” he added with a bit of a snap. No matter how gorgeous the bluerider was, he wasn’t going to let him walk all over him.

If anything, T’gan’s expression became even more remote at that. “Since that is the case, you obviously know enough about my family life then,’ he stated, knowing that there was no way that Jor could ever understand what his youth had been like.

The greenrider frowned slightly. “Look, if I intruded on something, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to. I just figured that since I’d been talking your ear off about my rather boring family, it might be nice to give you a chance to talk. I... I’m sorry,” he repeated lamely, turning to walk away, wondering why nothing ever seemed to go right when he was around T’gan... Well, nothing except the flights, of course!

Jays. Why did this kid set him on edge so much? Unable to answer that question except for a sudden graphic vision of how Jor had looked spread out beneath him, Tee rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Look, J’ram, I’m the one who’s sorry. It’s not your fault things are the way they are, it’s just... I’ve had a long day, I’m tired and I’m not really up to making small talk right now.”

“Uh... I’m pretty good at giving massages, if you like,” Jor offered tentatively, not sure how Tee would react. “My dad always said I was the best at giving them. I’d be happy to help you out.”

T’gan swallowed, his dark eyes narrowing as he studied the younger man, waiting for him to ask for something in return. “Why?” he asked bluntly. “As you said, I haven’t exactly been polite to you; why do you want to help me?”

Jor blushed faintly. “I... I don’t see that being rude back to you is going to accomplish anything. And why not help? I can.” He shrugged, hoping T’gan wouldn’t push it. It would be humiliating to have to admit that he had a crush on the other man at his age.

The older man sighed and rubbed at his chin. He was too worn out and too sore to argue over this, and, in all honesty, he wanted to have Jor touch him again. “You want to help, come on.” Managing to give the younger man a glimmer of a smile, T’gan turned down the corridor, heading out into the bowl where Patrith was waiting. “Want a ride?”

Jor swallowed hard, instantly aroused at the image of himself riding Tee’s cock that flashed into his mind at those words. He met the bluerider’s eyes helplessly, knowing that his lust had to show in his own gaze. “Y-yeah, a ride would be good.”

T’gan caught the flash that darkened the younger man’s eyes and felt his own gut clench in response. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. How in the name of little green flitters was he going to survive a massage without a very visible reaction to the greenrider’s presence?

 _So fly him again, Rider_ , Patrith chuckled as he winged down to the bowl. _You know you want to, and it looks as if he does too._

 _You are no help at all_ , T’gan growled to his dragon, before vaulting up to his neck, then holding down a hand for Jor to help him up. No way was he spending even this short flight sitting behind the other man.

J’ram nearly groaned out loud when he realized that Tee intended him to sit behind him. There was no way the bluerider wouldn’t feel his erection when he was pressed against T’gan’s back. He flushed, looking away, feeling the other man stiffen when he settled at his back, though neither man said a word.

Jor wasted no time scrambling off Patrith’s back when they reached T’gan’s weyr, putting some distance between them. He looked around curiously, wondering what the weyr would tell him about Tee.

“It would be easiest to do this if you stretch out on your bed,” he suggested tentatively when the silence had stretched on uncomfortably.

 _This is such a bad idea,_ Tee moaned to himself.

“It’s back here,” he said, leading J’ram through the outer weyr. The furniture they passed was all very plain, clean lines and neutral colors, nothing ornate or fancy. The carpet next to the chair grouping was soft browns and creams with a few splashes of blue thrown in for contrast. There was little in the way of knick-knacks or clutter, the surfaces of the furniture were clear for the most part, only a pair of slim candlesticks breaking the stark appearance.

The sleeping room continued the minimalist theme. The bedframe was plain oak, the comforter a deep midnight blue. A heavy press sat at the foot of the bed and there wasn’t a thing out of place anywhere.

After hanging his flight jacket on a hook set into the wall, Tee glanced at J’ram, then moved to lie on the bed, closing his eyes to avoid meeting the younger man’s hungry gaze again, afraid that his would reveal just as much.

Jor moved onto the bed beside Tee, then sighed and swung one leg over the bluerider and straddled him. “Relax,” he admonished, his hands already moving over the older man’s back as he worked on the knots. Much later, both men realized that the purely medicinal massage had become something else, and Jor’s hands froze where they were, lying on Tee’s ass, his fingertips pressed down between the cheeks.

T’gan closed his eyes, his fast-paced breathing causing his back to heave up and down, fighting the desire to push back into Jor’s hands, then down to rub his aching cock against the bed. He had to get the other man out of here now before he did something he was going to regret. Pushing up onto his elbows, Tee swallowed hard. “J’ram...” he began, half-turning to look at the greenrider.

What he was going to say next, however, died away when he saw the younger man’s dilated eyes and flushed face. Twisting more, Tee reached out and slid his hand behind the other man’s neck, tugging him forward to claim his mouth, feeling Jor tumble to the bed beside him as he lost his balance. Moving quickly, the bluerider slid over, covering the smaller man’s body with his, grinding their erections together in a silent demand.

J’ram gasped at the bluerider’s sudden movement, then melted into his arms when T’gan moved on top of him. Lust-filled blue eyes stared up at the older man. Jor wanted him badly, and it felt like Tee wanted him too, but he was afraid to do anything in case Tee changed his mind again. He couldn’t hold back his whimpers when their erections rubbed together, and he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the other man.

“Oh please,” he begged.

Shifting to straddle the greenrider’s waist, Tee pulled at his shirt, tossing it to the floor before moving to J’ram’s, yanking it over the younger man’s head in one smooth motion, then attacking the closures on his pants. If he stopped to think, he knew he’d talk himself out of this and, right now, thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to know if it was as good as he remembered, if Jor’s body was as sweet and giving as he dreamed of.

“Touch me,” he rasped, shucking both their pants off, then running his hands back up Jor’s chest, mapping the smooth flesh and hard muscle.

Jor was quick to obey that order, his fingers itching to touch the bronzed body above him. “Oh, I’ve wanted to,” he admitted in a whisper. “Couldn’t stop thinking about that flight, remembering how good it was with you.” He was still afraid that Tee might change his mind, push him away, but he couldn’t hold back his desires any longer.

He squirmed under T’gan’s touch, his body pleading for more, his face nakedly needy. “Tell me what you want, how to please you best,” he asked, his fingers running over every bit of the bluerider’s body that he could reach.

“Touch me,” the older man repeated, closing his eyes for a moment to keep control of himself. “Get me ready to take you, then help me get you ready. Show me how...” He stopped then, twisting to the side to grab a small container of oil from the bedside table. “Show me.”

Jor accepted the container with trembling fingers, setting it down where he could reach it easily after pouring some into the palm of one hand. He stared into the bluerider’s midnight eyes as he stroked that hand over his hard cock, slicking his lover so he could take him. That done, he pushed at Tee’s shoulders to roll them over, and once on top, he poured out more of the oil, this time covering the fingers of one hand. He put the oil aside carefully, then reached behind him and started to prepare himself for Tee’s possession.

When three fingers moved in and out of him easily and he was panting and squirming, wanting to feel Tee inside him, Jor stopped and braced his hands on the bluerider’s shoulders. “How do you want me?”

“Ride me, Jor,” Tee husked, driven to the edge of arousal by the feel of the greenrider’s hands on him and the seductive writhing of his body as he prepared himself. “Sink down on my cock and touch yourself, show me how much you like it.”

He ran his fingers over the younger man’s chest, stopping just below his navel, tracing the tanned skin with invisible designs as he watched Jor through darkened eyes.

Jor whimpered at the flash of arousal that rushed through him at T’gan’s words, but that didn’t slow him down from obeying that heady command. He reached back, holding Tee’s cock steady, then rose up onto his knees and sank down onto the hard length.

He stared down at the other man, his face flushed and his eyes dilated with his passion. “Want you so bad,” he gasped, slowly undulating his hips, feeling Tee move inside him as he did.

He found his balance and raised his hands, one pumping his cock and the other twisting and tugging at his nipples. He stared at Tee, whimpering. “Please, I want to touch you.” His eyes traced Tee’s body hungrily.

T’gan spread his legs slightly, letting him buck upwards under Jor more easily. The tight glide of the younger man over him was half-remembered delight, and he craved more.

“Do it, baby,” he whispered, sliding his hands under Jor’s, rolling the other man’s nipples between his fingers as his gaze flicked from the greenrider’s leaking erection to his flushed face.

Jor’s hands were instantly all over T’gan, petting and stroking, touching every spot that had wrung a reaction from him last time, showing that J’ram too remembered every instant of their time together. He explored Tee’s body again as he continued to rise and fall on his erection, almost unable to believe that he was here in T’gan’s weyr, with him finally.

Pale blue eyes focused on the man beneath him, and Jor smiled almost painfully, already on the brink just from being with this man he wanted so much. “Tell me what will make it better for you?” he rasped out, his neglected erection tight against his belly.

“Just feeling you, seeing you like this makes it great,” he moaned, twisting upwards into the hot pressure of Jor’s hands, needing to feel him everywhere. “Want to feel you come apart around me, then to fill you.” As he said this, he wrapped a hand around the greenrider’s cock and started stroking, the flow of pre-come slicking the way for him.

Jor wailed and came almost the instant Tee touched his cock, the intense stimulation too much for him. He quaked atop the bluerider, the pleasure rocking him, then he slumped over the other man for a moment, limp with satisfaction.

The sensation of the rigid shaft still filling him reminded him that T’gan hadn’t come yet, and he forced himself upright again. He somehow managed to make limp muscles move, and he rode Tee again, determined to give the bluerider the same pleasure he’d felt.

“Come inside me,” he rasped, his eyes fixed on the other man’s face. “Let me feel you come in me again.”

Tee was on the edge, and Jor’s husked out words were all the incentive he needed. Giving one final thrust into the younger man’s sweet body, he let go, flooding the greenrider with his seed, his hands closing on Jor’s hips hard enough to leave red marks behind when he finally loosened his grip to pull the other man down for a kiss.

“So sweet,” the bluerider breathed, not letting himself think of anything other than the moment and the warm, pliant body in his arms.

Jor snuggled close, hoping T’gan would let him stay for a little while. It felt wonderful to lie here in his arms. He could almost pretend that Tee really wanted _him_. He sighed softly. But it wasn’t true, and it was time for him to admit. He’d gotten another interlude with the man he’d fallen in love with, but Tee didn’t love him.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, staring at the chest beneath his cheek. “But I didn’t think you wanted me?”

The older man stiffened slightly, his dark eyes growing hooded and wary as he waited to hear what J’ram wanted in exchange for their time together. “You thought wrong,” he said, his voice taking on a hard note as he prepared to hear what this was going to cost him.

Jor winced at the angry note he heard in T’gan’s voice, curling away from the bluerider, despite how much he wanted to cling to him. “But you don’t want to want me,” he realized sadly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” He trailed off miserably, wondering how it was possible for him to love this man so much when T’gan clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

T’gan sat up, scrubbing at his face with his palms, his back to the younger man. Might as well get it over now. “What do you want?” he asked, sighing. “I know you’re used to being given gifts for your company. This obviously came with a price, so lets hear it.”

Jor stiffened in shock, unable to believe what he thought he heard. He rolled over and sat up, staring at the bluerider’s back, misery rapidly subsumed by outrage.

“Would you mind repeating that,” he requested in a dangerously calm voice, wanting to make sure he wasn’t suffering from some bizarre auditory hallucination before he punched the other man right in the nose.

Tee looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the other man’s feigned innocence and shock. “Oh come off it, J’ram, you may be spoiled, but you aren’t stupid. I know your kind, why do you think I fought this for so long. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you.”

“What I want is for you to drop yourself off a cliff,” Jor snapped, standing up and stalking over to his clothes, pulling them on with sharp, angry movements. “Spoiled!” he muttered. “Sharding soft dragonrider who’s never done a lick of work in his life has the nerve to call me spoiled!”

He glared over his shoulder at the bluerider, then his eyes narrowed as an idea came to him. “So you’ll give me whatever I want, will you?” he purred dangerously. “Fine! Get your clothes on, bluerider, you’re going to come to the woodhall with me and find out just how ‘spoiled’ I am.” They’d see who was spoiled at the end of a day at the woodhall!

“What?’ T’gan’s brown eyes widened in shock and confusion as he stared at the suddenly very pissed off greenrider. “What in the name of little green flitters are you talking about? Go with you to the woodhall? For what?”

Jor turned a narrow-eyed glare on the bluerider. “You’re awfully free with your accusations, Bluerider T’gan. I think you should have the opportunity to find out just how accurate they are.” He folded his arms and waited for the other man to get up and dress, trying to ignore how hurt he was.

~*~*~

Several candlemarks later, a very smug J’ram led a chastened bluerider into his old room in the family quarters of Aethyr Woodhall. When he’d explained to his father that T’gan thought he was soft and spoiled, the hallmaster’s eyebrows had climbed up to his hairline, and he’d been more than willing to prove to the stranger whom his son darted such revealing looks at that no one in his hall was soft.

A few candlemarks of the kinds of chores Jor had grown up with every day, and the bluerider was more than chastened; he was in pain.

Seeing Tee’s expression, Jor said, “Don’t worry. I’ll give you that massage that I offered... after you apologize!”

T’gan winced as his back spasmed and had to wait for the pain to pass before he could say, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was an idiot!”

“Yes, you were,” Jor snapped. “What gave you the idiotic idea that I was spoiled?” He snorted, shaking his head slightly. “Now lie down and roll over so I can get at your back, fool.”

“Stuff that...” He flopped over, then moaned as Jor’s strong hands started to work at his back. “Things I... saw... and heard... made me think that all you wanted was...” he groaned in pained pleasure as Jor found and relieved the worst knot, “was what you could get from people. I was wrong, so so wrong...” His voice trailed off into a low croon.

Jor continued massaging the knots out of the other man’s back. “And it didn’t occur to you to ask me, to get to know me yourself?” he demanded, sounding hurt. “I guess it’s easier to just believe what you want. That’s why no one ever sticks around, isn’t it? Everyone believes that.” Dawning realization brought a mixture of pain and anger to his voice.

“I just - just didn’t think to, all right?” the bluerider sighed. “We didn’t run in the same circles, and it was just easier to try and ignore it than deal with it.”

“I see. Guess I should apologize for bothering you then.” As he finished the massage, the greenrider stood up and moved away from T’gan. “You’re welcome to stay at the hall for dinner, if you like. My parents would be pleased to have you. I’m... going out. I’m going to stay here tonight, so don’t wait for me to go back to the Weyr.”

“Damnit, J’ram!” Tee tried to sit up, wincing as his back clenched up again. “What else do you want me to say? I like you; I liked you from the beginning. I know I messed up; I know I should have asked you, but I didn’t. Can we...” He trailed off with a sigh, looking at the other man’s back. “Never mind. I’ll see you at the Weyr if you want.”

Jor stopped at the door, hearing the grunt when Tee’s back seized again, and slowly turned back. “I don’t know what you want from me, Tee. You keep blowing hot and cold. You like me, you don’t. You want me, you... don’t want to want me. I like you. I’ve never made any secret of that. But what do _you_ want?” Baffled frustration rang loudly in his voice, and his blue eyes were wary.

“I wish I knew.” The bluerider heaved another sigh. “I’ve told myself for so long that I shouldn’t want you that I half believe it - but that doesn’t change the fact that I do. And you - you’re not at all what I thought, so now I’m dealing with the fact that I hurt you for no damn reason other than my stupidity and...” He sighed again, then looked up, meeting Jor’s gaze, and stepped forward to touch the side of his face. “...And I’ll never be able to make that up to you.”

Jor smiled slowly. “There’s nothing to make up,” he replied, instantly forgiving the bluerider. He’d much rather have a lover than worry about blame. “We both made mistakes, but that’s all over now. I think we should start over from today. I want to make this work, Tee. I want _you_. So tell me now if you don’t want that too.”

The wry expression answered for T’gan even before he said, “Can’t, because I can’t lie to you. I won’t, not anymore - to myself either. I want you, J’ram, more than I ever thought possible - and I want more from you.”

“Good, then I won’t sound greedy when I say I want everything.” His hands rose to settle on T’gan’s shoulders. “I want forever, Tee. I want what my parents have, and I want it with you. I think I fell in love with you that first night. But since I don’t want you crippled, you’d better let me do something for your back.” He smiled a little sheepishly, realizing that he might have gone a bit too far in trying to show Tee up.

“Crippled wouldn’t be a good thing at all.” T’gan drew Jor in for a kiss. “After all, if I couldn’t move, how could I help you move?”

Gaping at the bluerider in shock, J’ram gasped, “M-m-move? What do you mean, move?” He knew what it sounded like, but he was afraid to believe that he wasn’t hearing things, hearing what he wanted to hear rather than what Tee really meant.

“Move in with me - be weyrmates?” T’gan stopped, looking a bit uncertain. “Unless you don’t want to right now. I can understand considering how I’ve been acting. It’s just that I love you and you said...” His voice trailed off.

“Not want to?!?” Jor’s voice rose in disbelief. “I _love_ you, you sharding fool!” He nearly threw himself at the bluerider but held back at the last moment, remembering his back.

T’gan grinned, plainly willing to catch his love even if it meant hurting his back again.

“Of _course_ I want to weyrmate with you! Lie down, we need to fix your back so I can show just how much I like that idea.” He smiled widely, a slight wiggle demonstrating how he planned to demonstrate his appreciation.

“It had better be a quick fix, Jor.” The bluerider stretched out on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms. “And your family had better not come looking for you anytime soon.”

J’ram flushed a little. “No, they’ll figure out what we’re doing. Of course, that means we’re going to be in for a lot of teasing when we do go down... for breakfast,” he grinned. “Good thing the two worst aren’t here. Oh. Did I ever mention that M’kal and K’don are my brothers?” He offered an embarrassed grin, knowing that T’gan would be familiar with the twin brownriders.

T’gan started laughing, his whole body shaking under Jor’s hands. “Oh shells, I’m doomed.” Still chuckling, he twisted enough to look back at the greenrider, his dark eyes shining. “But I can’t think of any better way to go - and besides, you’ll protect me from your family, right?”

“Absolutely. You’re all mine now. No one gets to lay a hand on you for any reason.” A wicked grin appeared. “No one except me, that is. I’ll even introduce you to everyone and let you hide behind me. If you keep me happy, that is,” he smirked.

That drew a soft chuckle from Tee. “If I hide behind you, I think both of us are going to be very happy,” he explained in response to Jor’s quizzical expression, remembering the flight and the bathing pool.

The greenrider blushed but looked smug, turning his attention to working the kinks of out his new mate’s back. “Okay, that should do it,” he said a little later with a final, unnecessary pat to his lover’s ass. “Back okay now if you lie flat?”

T’gan carefully stretched, sighing in relief when nothing seized up again. “Do you mean lying flat like this or facing you, lover?” he teased, carefully turning over and grinning up at J’ram, relieved at the absence of the pain.

“Me green, you blue, remember?” Jor laughed lightly. “That means you have to be facing me, Bluerider. I’m looking forward to riding you, Tee. Love feeling you inside me, and to know that you’re letting me take control...” He trailed off with a sensual shiver.

T’gan’s eyes went half lidded at the thought, and he ran his hands up J’ram’s legs. “I think that we both need to get rid of some clothing before we can do that,” he said huskily, fingers going to the closures of Jor’s pants, and he began to undo them, his thumbs stroking along the bulge in the younger man’s pants.

The blond moaned faintly when Tee started to tease him, his hips arching into the light touch. “Definitely one of your better ideas,” he agreed, yanking off his own shirt and beginning to fumble at the fastenings on Tee’s pants, wanting them _off_. “Want to feel you naked against me, inside me.” He shuddered with pleasure at the thought.

“Can’t wait to feel you filling me,” he moaned hungrily. Despite the clumsiness caused by his eagerness, he managed to rid them both of their remaining clothes, then stared down at his lover, once again straddling him. “Need to get ready for you,” the greenrider murmured, grinning wickedly. He reached behind himself with fingers still slick with oil from the massage and stretched himself for his lover.

“Gonna be so good, Tee.” He hissed softly when he brushed the gland and pulled his fingers out, grasping Tee’s erection to hold it steady as he lowered himself onto it. “Yessss.”

T’gan’s dark eyes turning midnight deep at the sight of the greenrider stretching himself, and then he moaned as he was encased in the blood heat of Jor’s sweet body. “Ah jays, yes!” His hands closed on Jor’s hips, and he urged the younger man downward until he was fully impaled. “Jor - ahh baby...” he gasped as he rocked his hips upward, sliding them against J’ram’s.

A long, drawn out moan escaped Jor as Tee filled him, making him feel complete, and blue eyes focused on the man beneath him. “So sharding good, Tee. Love you, love you, love you...” he chanted as he rose and fell on T’gan’s shaft, thrilled to finally be able to say it.

Tee ran his hands over Jor’s hips and waist, then inward to stroke his cock and balls, squeezing gently in time with the greenrider’s movements over him. “Beautiful baby,” he moaned as he was squeezed by Jor’s muscles. “Tell me again, let me hear that you’re mine - only mine.”

“Yours,” Jor whimpered. “Only yours, always yours.” He tossed his head as he rode his lover, teeth biting down on his lower lip as the pleasure raced along his nerves. “Love you so much, love being with you, feeling you fill me so full... Jays!” Unable to resist, he began to move more rapidly, his eyes fixed on T’gan’s, his hand covering Tee’s on his cock.

Rocking his hips upward as much as possible, the bluerider continued stroking Jor’s erection, feeling the greenrider’s muscles clench around his shaft as Jor moved faster, nearing his climax. “That’s it, baby,” Tee whispered, his eyes locked on Jor’s beautiful face. “Come for me, show me...”

“Yours,” Jor repeated, still whimpering as he stiffened. Moments later his entire body quivered as he came. “Love you, want you...” he moaned. He kept moving, despite his satiated exhaustion, wanting to feel Tee come inside him. “Come in me, Tee,” he begged, hands stroking eagerly over the chest beneath him.

T’gan continued stroking Jor’s softening flesh as the cascade of ripples shuddered around his erection, then sat up, pulling the greenrider’s mouth down to him as he pumped his seed deep within the younger man’s body. “Want you, always,” he breathed as he collapsed back on the bed, pulling Jor down with him.

“You have me.” He chuckled suddenly. “I can’t wait to see the looks on Mek and Kade’s faces when they find out we’re weyrmated. They told me I was wasting my time and to forget about you.”

Tee snorted and ran his hands over Jor’s back, smiling. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to them and kept after me. You have no idea how glad.”

Jor ran a finger through his seed on Tee’s chest. “Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. You’re even willing to put up with Chaya.” He grinned, remembering the bluerider’s reaction when he’d encountered the fluffy feline before they’d left the Weyr that morning. He felt a little guilty about having enjoyed it so much. He leaned over to kiss the tip of his lover’s nose. “Besides, I couldn’t let my big brothers think they know better than me,” he grinned.

Catching Jor’s finger in his mouth, T’gan sucked the cooling sperm off it, tickling his palm with the tip of his tongue afterward. Then a thought struck him and he groaned. “I take it that the feline is moving in with us too?”

Jor gave Tee a pathetic look. “I’ve had her since she was a tiny kitten. She was a gift from my little sister, Kallie. I couldn’t get rid of her.” He curled around Tee, watching him out of big, innocent, blue eyes.

“I didn’t ask you to do that, baby.” Tee groaned to himself, knowing he was never going to breath easily again, but not really caring. “Though maybe she needs some company...” He tightened his arms around Jor’s waist and kissed his nose.

The younger man smiled and snuggled closer, wrinkling his nose when Tee kissed it. “Company? I don’t think you’d survive a second feline, love. And I’d rather have you than kittens.”

The bluerider chuckled. “I didn’t mean more felines; that’d kill me! But maybe one of those canines I saw you watching before? The fluffy white ones?”

Jor sat up suddenly, an excited expression on his face. “A Samyed? Do you mean it?” He suddenly slumped again, looking crestfallen. “No, they’re pack animals; it’s not fair to have only one. And although they only shed a couple of times a Turn for about a sevenday, their fur is like a feline’s,” he sighed wistfully. It was sweet of T’gan to have considered it though.

Tee closed his eyes a second, then smiled down at Jor, knowing that he loved the other man too much to deny him this. “Then you’ll just have to keep the pair of them brushed really well when they’re shedding, won’t you?”

“Do you mean it?” Jor was practically bouncing with excitement. “Tee!” He threw himself at his lover again, kissing him eagerly, as excited a child receiving a gift.

Tee couldn’t help but grin at Jor’s enthusiastic response. “Yes, I mean it, baby, promise.” He started laughing as Jor covered his face with kisses. “If you want them, they’re yours.”

“I want them, I want them!”

He sat up again and tugged at Tee’s arm. “Come on...” He stopped to think and sank down again with a sheepish expression. “Oh. Guess it could wait till morning to go to White Pines to pick ‘em out, huh?”

He lay back down, half atop Tee, and snuggled close. “This is the best day of my life. I got you _and_ puppies.” He wiggles excitedly, unable to settle down.

Dark eyes alight with laughter at Jor’s antics, T’gan agreed. “I don’t think they’d take too well to being dragged out of their beds to get you your pups, though I do think they’d better be up early.”

“I love you so much, T’gan. You know that, don’t you?” He looked up, meeting Tee’s eyes and smiling sweetly.

He stroked Jor’s back, rubbing his face against the younger man’s cheek, then leaned back to look at him. “I know, baby. Love you too, even though you can’t decide if it was me or puppies that made this the best day of your life - and don’t let Iglyth hear you say that, or she might get mad at me.” He grinned.

“Oh! Uh... oh shards, one of the two best days of my life then.” He smiled crookedly. “And I can so decide... You.” He smiled. “Definitely you. The canines are just an added bonus.” He pressed a kiss to Tee’s breastbone. “Think we’re going to need a bigger bed though.” He giggled softly at the mental image of his mate buried under him, his flits, feline and canines.

Still laughing, T’gan ruffled Jor’s blond curls. “Took you long enough to decide,” he teased, then groaned as the meaning of the rest of what Jor said registered. “No, baby, all those animals are _not_ going to sleep with us! I’ll never be able to breathe, and besides, I want to be able to spread you out and feast on you without worrying about getting nipped or clawed!”

“The only one nipping or clawing you is going to be me!” the greenrider declared possessively. “I’ll protect my big, brave bluerider,” he snickered. “Wouldn’t want the fluffy feline to hurt you,” he crooned, ducking the swat Tee aimed at him.

“I want to go get them,” J’ram grumbled softly, excited that Tee would do this for him.

Tee looked amused even as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jor, keeping him in place. “Keep making fun of me, baby, and we won’t go in the morning either,” he teased laughingly.

Jor pouted. “You promised! I’ll make it worth your while...” He laughed softly as he began to explore T’gan’s body again with lips and tongue. “May not get any sleep before then though...”

T’gan squirmed as Jor worked his way lower. “J’ram, if we don’t get some sleep, we won’t be able to see straight to _get_ the pups!” He pulled Jor back up to his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “Get some sleep, baby. I somehow doubt we’re going to get any tomorrow night with two pups whining.”

Jor kissed Tee’s chest, his eyes shining. “You won’t get any sleep, but it won’t be because of pups.” He settled down when Tee smacked him sharply on the butt, though only after laughing, and finally fell asleep.

~*~*~

“Wake up!” Jor bounced on the bed excitedly, trying to get Tee up. “It’s morning. We can go to White Pines! Tee, wake up!”

The sleepy bluerider opened his eyes slowly, watching his animated lover with something close to amusement. “I take it I don’t have time for klah then?”

Jor sighed loudly, making it clear that he was making a huge concession. “I suppose. But no long breakfast! We can eat when we get back.” He tugged at Tee. “Would you get up?” he demanded, bouncing impatiently.

“I’m moving, I’m moving!” T’gan groaned as he rolled off the bed, purposefully making each move take a long time. “Do we have time to take a bath or do you want to go smelling like me?”

Jor paused to smile slowly at his lover. “I like smelling like you. But I guess we should take a bath first.” He moved closer. “Though that’ll probably make us a lot later.” He hugged Tee, happy finally to be able to touch him whenever he wanted.

“Not if you stay on one side of the bath and I stay on the other, it won’t.” He chuckled at Jor’s pout in reaction to that. “But you want your puppies, baby,” he pointed out.

“Yeah.” He brightened. “Besides, we can play more once we get home. Puppies have to sleep sometime. Even if I do like washing you,” he added with a tinge of disappointment, running his eyes over Tee’s body hungrily.

“If they’re anything like you, I don’t think they’ll sleep much at all.” Tee pulled Jor in for a kiss, then walked with him to the bathing room.

Jor pouted, then laughed, making it clear the pout was for show. “I do so sleep! I was just inspired to stay awake last night. You’re pretty spectacular, you know.”

“Well, you’re pretty inspirational yourself, you know. Can’t wait to try that again with my back feeling good.”

Smiling, J’ram glanced at Tee. “Can I really get two?”

“Didn’t I say that? What? You don’t trust me?

Jor nestled against his side. “Yeah, you did. I just can hardly believe it; this has all happened so fast. This time yesterday, I still thought you couldn’t stand me.” He smiled. “I’m glad I was wrong.”

Tee maneuvered them into the pool. “And I thought you were a sheltered little brat - goes to show you how wrong we both were. Now bathe!” He ducked Jor under the water.

Jor surfaced, sputtering. “Ohhh, you... bully!” He mock-pouted at the older man. “You’re lucky I love you.” As he spoke, he picked up the sponge and started washing himself, putting on a show for Tee.

Watching his mate as he cleaned himself, T’gan was fully aware of his body’s reaction to Jor’s display and didn’t to hide it. “I am, aren’t I?” he agreed with a small smile.

“Almost as lucky as I am that you love me too.” With a wide smile, Jor waded across the pool to hug Tee tightly. “Have I told you yet how glad I am that you stopped running away from me?”

Tee smiled down at the younger man, hugging him close. “I’m not sure, but I think you’ve showed me... Unless that was just your way of thanking me for those fluffballs you seem to want so much.”

“Love, if all I wanted was the _canines_ , I’d get ‘em myself. I love that you want to get them for me because I like them.” He smiled happily again. “I love you.”

The older man sported a goofy grin before he kissed Jor. “Love you too, Greenrider. Now let’s go spend my marks - after we get dried off and dressed!”

Jor climbed out of the pool. “So what are you waiting for? Come on!” He practically bounded back to the other room, in a hurry to get dressed and go.

Stepping out of the pool, Tee dried himself off, laughing when he got out to the sleeping room to see that Jor was already clothed although his hair was still a tangled, sopping mess. “Baby, you’ll get firehead if you go _between_ like that.” Chuckling, he dried Jor’s blond curls, then insisted he run a comb through them.

Finally, impatient, Jor pulled away. “I’m dry, I’m dry. Come on, we’ll get you that klah you wanted, and then we can _go_.” He nearly pushed Tee out of the room.

“J’ram!” Tee had to yell to get his lover’s attention. “Can I put my clothes on first?!?!”

Jor stopped and looked at Tee, then blushed slightly. “Oh. Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly and stepped back out of the way.

T’gan snickered as he pulled his clothes on, wondering about the crazy man he had for a mate. “Okay, now I’m ready. We can even get the klah when we get there.”

“Yay!” The eager greenrider pulled Tee toward the door again. “Snow and Flake? You can name one of them. What do you think?”

T’gan let himself be dragged outside to where the dragons were waiting. He could tell that Patrith was laughing at him. “Fluffy? Fuzzy-lumpkins? Hairball?”

“Teeeeeee!” Jor pouted at his lover. “I want you to name one of them. They’re your first present to me.”

“Baby, I’m no good at naming pets! I’ve never had one.” The bluerider propelled Jor onto Patrith’s neck, then joined him. “Maybe when I see them, something will hit me.”

J’ram leaned against Tee contentedly, nestling close. “Or I could hit you,” he giggled.

“Now, why would you do that? You bruise me, I spend tonight in the infirmary.”

“No! I’ll be good.” He snuggled against Tee comfortably. “I like this. Never rode a dragon with anyone else before. Well, not a lover. The searchrider doesn’t count.”

“Looks like it’s something we’re both going to have to get used to. I like having you here with me. A lot.” T’gan gave Patrith the word, and the blue took to the air, followed closely by Jor’s green. They circled for altitude, then went _between_ to reappear over White Pines Hold.

Jor took a deep breath when they came out from _between_ , pressing closer to Tee and checking to make sure Iglyth was still with them. “Mmmm, nice to have someone warm to snuggle against. Not going to be hard to get used to this at all.” He looked down at White Pines eagerly. “Oh look, you can see some of the canines over there!” He pointed excitedly.

Concentrating more on Jor than the white dots below them, Tee murmured a noncommittal agreement, then thought of something. “Baby, just how are we getting them back to the Weyr?”

Jor frowned momentarily, then smiled. “I’m sure they must have baskets we can put them in to carry them. We can’t be the only people to come here a-dragonback,” he decided, looking at the mountainous terrain. “If not, well, I can tuck them inside my shirt. Or at least one of them,” he added, looking at Tee hopefully.

Tee tried to hide his grin. “And you want Patrith to carry the other one in his mouth?”

Jor jabbed Tee with his elbow, glaring. “No! I want you to help me get your present to me home.” He pouted forlornly.

Tee had to stop teasing Jor for the moment as he signaled the blue dragon to land. “If I have to put ‘em in my shirt, I will, baby. Just don’t ask me to put one in my pants, okay?” Patrith landed, and his rider kissed Jor before sliding to the ground.

The blond laughed as he slid down beside Tee. “The only thing getting in your pants is me! And don’t worry, love, I’ll try to find a basket for them. I don’t want you sneezing yourself right off Patrith’s back.”

“Ooo baby, I love it when you talk dirty.” T’gan pulled Jor to him in a tight hug, then waved to hail a passing crafter. “Who do we see about getting some puppies?”

~*~*~

Leaning against the side of the pen the pups were housed in, the bluerider watched as they climbed all over Jor, making the greenrider giggle. “I think they like you, baby.”

Jor smiled up at Tee in response, his face alight with pleasure. “And I like them.” He held one of the fluffy white pups up, rubbing it against his cheek and crooning to it. “How am I ever going to pick just two?” he wondered, looking around helplessly.

Tee suddenly looked terrified. “Oh no, J’ram. You cannot mean you want all of them... Please?”

“No, of course not.” He sounded a little wistful when he admitted it though. “Just two.” He still held one to his face, then smiled down at another that crawled into his lap and curled up for a nap. “These two,” he decided, beaming at Tee.

Tee couldn’t help but smile back when he saw how happy Jor was with his new pets. “They are cute... and it looks like they’ve chosen you. Are they boys or girls?”

“You know, I didn’t even check,” Jor said with a laugh. He looked at the pup in his hands, then put her down and checked the one in his lap. He paused then looked up at Tee sheepishly. “Uh, well, actually, it’s a boy _and_ a girl, one of each.” He stared at his mate pleadingly, his hands hovering possessively over the pups.

T’gan swallowed, visions of a weyrful of puppies dancing in his head. “You - you are going to get them fixed when they’re old enough, right?”

“Do I have to?” He fixed a wistfully hopeful gaze on Tee.

“Maybe just one of them?” Tee suggested almost desperately, thinking, _Like the female._

Jor just kept looking at the older man, big blue eyes pleading.

Sighing, the bluerider shook his head, knowing he couldn’t say anything when faced with that expression. “Come on, let’s go see about getting the supplies they need.” He leaned over the pen, holding out a hand for one of the pups.

Jor handed over one of his fluffy canines, then stood up, holding the other, and moved closer to kiss his mate. “Thank you!” He smiled happily at Tee, then looked down at the female he was holding. “I’m going to call her Snowball, but he needs a name too.” He looked at Tee expectantly.

Tee was trying to crane his face out of the way as the pup he was holding started licking him, then squirmed and peed all over the front of his shirt. “Jays...” he groans. “How about Puddles?”

The greenrider bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “Uh no, I don’t think so. Don’t worry; I’ll give you a bath when we get home.” He stopped and thought about that. “And then we have to move my stuff into your weyr. You can think about his name for a while.”

Grimacing, Tee replied, “How about I see if I can get another shirt here when I’m paying for the pups? I’m starving, Jor. I need food and klah if we’re going to move you in when we get back!”

Jor nodded. “I’m sure someone will be willing to loan you a shirt and maybe even feed us too. But we _can_ eat when we get back to the Weyr, you know. And we can probably get one of my brothers to watch the pups while we’re busy moving. Don’t want to leave them alone in a strange place.” He gave the one he was holding an adoring look.

T’gan wanted to shake his head in despair, realizing he wasn’t going to have evan one night alone with his new weyrmate because of the pups, but seeing Jor’s happiness, he decided it was worth it. “Or I can change back at the Weyr,” he shrugged, then motioned the waiting crafter over and bartered for the two pups, carrying satchels and everything else they needed. “Now we can get them home.”

Jor watched with a smile, then once the bargaining was over, pulled Tee’s head down for a kiss. “Thank you, love. I know you’re not really thrilled about this, but I love them. And I love you. I promise I’ll show you how much tonight.”

A wry smile twisted T’gan’s lips before he kissed Jor back. “If the pups aren’t whining that is.” He winked. “They need their daddy, I know.” He slung the carry sack with the male under his arm and wrapped the other one around Jor. “Now come on so we can eat and get you moved.”

“You still come first, love... after you get a clean shirt.” He chuckled and ducked back out of reach as he spoke, then smiled happily. “I can’t wait to move; I can still hardly believe this is real, especially considering how yesterday morning started.” He shook his head in bemusement.

The bluerider offered a semi-embarrassed smile. “Definitely turned out better than I could have imagined.” He waited until Jor climbed up on Patrith, then joined him. “Ready to go home?”

“I like the sound of that.” Jor smiled over his shoulder at Tee. “Guess you don’t think I’m a spoiled brat anymore, huh?” he teased with a grin, one hand petting his puppy, the other petting Tee’s thigh.

Tee ducked his head, embarrassed at what he had assumed, then kissed Jor’s neck. “No, what I think is that you’re mine.” He checked the straps around both of them, shifted the pup in his arms, and sent Patrith aloft, heading back to the Weyr, sighing when this pup piddled on him too after coming out of _between_.

Hearing the sigh, Jor glanced back and had to bite his lip to hold back peals of laughter. “Uh, maybe we should head for the bathing pool first thing,” he suggested in a slightly strangled tone. “I hope they’re just over-excited and not afraid of you,” he mused in a worried tone, then snickered at the expression on his mate’s face. “At least you won’t ever be bored,” he offered, grinning.

“With you around?” Tee laughed and hugged Jor tightly against him but being careful of the pups. “Never going to happen.”


End file.
